The present invention relates generally to radio-frequency identification and specifically to resilient radio-frequency identification tags. Radio-frequency identification (“RFID”) is the wireless non-contact use of radio-frequency electromagnetic (“EM”) fields to transfer data for the purposes of identifying and/or tracking RFID tags (“tags”) that may be attached to objects. The tags can contain integrated circuits having memory for information storage. Tags may be designed to be powered by and read at short and/or long ranges via electromagnetic fields that can be generated by EM induction. Other tags can use a local power source such as a battery. Tags that lack a power source can collect energy from the interrogating EM field, and then act as a passive transponder to emit microwaves or UHF radio waves (i.e., EM radiation at high frequencies).